1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game for allowing a large number of players to participate in a game with one gaming machine to play a game at the same time, such as a roulette gaming machine, a bingo gaming machine, or a horse race gaming machine, and in particular to a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game, the gaming machine for changing the game result of a bonus game based on the game result of a base game, thereby providing various games and more promoting a sense of anticipation of the player for the game result.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game using medals as game medium, such as a roulette gaming machine, a bingo gaming machine, or a horse race gaming machine, is a game that can be started as the player purchases or borrows a plurality of medals with a medal lending machine and inputs the medal into the gaming machine. If the player wins the game, a predetermined number of medals are paid out to the player. Therefore, the player who can gain a large number of medals can enjoy continuously playing another game without purchasing or borrowing new medals.
In recent years, in such a gaming machine of the type wherein a large number of players participate in a game, it has been in fashion to provide a bonus game different in the game mode from a base game as a measure for attracting a player is interest. For example, the bonus game refers to a bonus game started in a base game at a given probability and giving a special award based on the result of the bonus game and giving an advantageous condition to the player in such a manner that the later played base game is made advantageous to the player. For example, JP-A-2001-161888 describes a bingo gaming machine for enabling the player to play a multicard bingo game using a plurality of lottery squares and a jackpot game wherein the player can gain a jackpot in addition to a usual line bingo game; if a predetermined participation condition of medal input, etc., is satisfied, the bingo gaming machine enables the player to select any desired game from among the games and play the selected game.